Vampires and Werewolves
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: A war between Vampires and Werewolves has been going on for thousands of years. Their hatred has grew stronger and they won't stop until they defeat their rivals for good. But that all changes between these two monster types. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze, Knuxouge, and Taiream.
1. Chapter 1

**This might seem similar to the movie Underworld but this will be different. And don't forget to review before reading. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over thousands of years ago, Vampires and Werewolves are each other's enemies and rivals. Vampires never liked the Werewolves and neither the werewolves like the vampires. They fought until the blood covered the ground and the bones after them laid there ever since.

Werewolves and Vampires always sleep during the day and come out at night. Vampires can't walk in daylight which is their weakness, unless they wear a cloak to protect themselves from the sunlight. Werewolves are allergic to silver things that touch them. And they can transform into a werewolf any time at night except daylight. But one day it will all change the relation between those two monster types.

In the town, a blue werehog is lurking around the alleys, growling like a big dog. He licks his teeth for hunger and spots a human being.

"Mmmm, dinner time!" he grins and chases the human.

The human heard him and runs away in panic. The werehog was fast and he leaped onto him to kill him. In a single bite he ate the head of the human and then consumed the body later.

"Good thing I'm the fastest eater" he grins, wiping of the blood from his mouth and used a bone shard as a toothpick. Nearby, a were-rabbit spots a shop of vegetables, she jumped there and consumed every salad, tomatoes and even cucumbers she can get. After eating all of it, she belches out loud.

"That was tasty" she said in a sweet tone. She walks away to find the dark blue werehog in the alley.

She eventually found him and he heard her, "Hello there, Sonic. Enjoying your night around here?" the rabbit asked the werehog, whose name is Sonic.

"Yup, how much did you eat, Cream?" Sonic asked her.

"Many, many vegetables" Cream giggled. Sonic turned back to his normal shape, so no humans or mobians will recognize him.

"I see. I may not know what it's like to be a vegetarian but I'm okay with what you eat. Now let's get going so we don't run into any vampires" Sonic said, keeping her close for safety.

"Okay, Mr. Sonic" Cream said and they both walk away, unaware that two vampires was spying on them, a silver one and a pink one.

"Shall we strike, Amy?" the silver-white hedgehog asked.

"No, Silver. We can't kill a kid that is a were-rabbit" the pink hedgehog said, that is Amy.

"Oh, but she's gonna get bigger" Silver rolled his eyes at her.

"You're right, but the werehog I'll have his blood, he looks...delicious" Amy licks her lips for hunger.

"Since when was the last time you drank blood from a werewolf?" Silver asked and crossed his arms.

"Three days ago" she answered and turned to a bat form, flying after Sonic and Cream. Silver flew after her with bullets intended to kill the werehog in case.

Amy then sees her chance to bite Sonic in his normal shape, thinking that it will weaken him in his werehog form. She dives onto his neck and bites him.

"YEOW!" Sonic screamed at being bitten, "Yo! Get off my neck!" he slapped the bat off his neck.

Amy turned to her hedgehog form with her fangs extended.

"You are delicious!" Amy said, grinning as she watches him transform to a werehog in anger.

"GRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" he roared and stretches out his fist to hit her but missed, "Grrr! How dare you bite my neck, woman!"

"Because you look like an easy victim, wolf-hog" Amy snickered and punches him but with no avail, he grins and backhands her with his wrist. Amy crashed into some cars and some of them beeped.

"Sonic! Help!" Cream shrieked, trying to take down the silver-white vampire with her slingshot.

"I'm coming!" Sonic rushes and tackles down Silver, he then scratched one of his forelocks, making it look like a messy bad hair day.

"You filthy beast! YOU RUINED MY LOOK!" Silver shouted and slashes Sonic in the face.

"Ow! Grrrr!" Sonic growled in anger. Just then, he saw the sun rising up slowly and he grinned, "Uh oh. Looks like the vampire is gonna get his ass roasted in the morning sunlight. Ta-ta for now" he picked up Cream and sped out.

Silver and Amy flew down to the sewers to seek shelter from the sunlight.

"Urgh! So close!" Silver stomps his foot on the floor.

Amy tastes the blood on her lips, "I got to admit Silver, I just found my perfect victim" Amy said.

* * *

Sonic and Cream in their normal forms looked for their friends at an abandoned street. One was an echidna who gnaws on a leg-bone like a wolf.

"Knuckles, you've been biting on that bone for 3 hours" a female purple were-cat said.

"Yeah, I knew that" Knuckles said and keeps doing the same thing with the leg-bone.

"Whatever" the feline scoffs and walks off.

Sonic was now talking to a blue violet werehog that is using a toothpick to clean her teeth.

"Fighting vampires again, Sonic?" she asked him.

"Yup, and they were pretty tough ones. A pink vampire thinks I'm delicious" Sonic said.

"Really? And I thought vampires drink blood from mortals, not werewolves" the female said.

"It was because I turned to mobian form" Sonic shrugs.

"That's weird" she said, "And they're still alive, aren't they?"  
"Yup. If the pink one gets me again, I'll tickle her with my claws. What do you think, Nebula" Sonic asked her.

"Either I'll use a handgun or bite them really hard" Nebula said and grins.

"Maybe, have we ever tried to make them on our side?" Sonic wondered.

"Just once and it didn't go well" Nebula said and shrugs, "Now let's go inside and rest"

"Sure thing" Sonic said, then yawns and got into his room. In his room he had a large bed and a phone shaped like a chilidog. It had happened when he tried to eat it but he never does that anymore. He got into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

With Amy and Silver, they don't know when the sun will set down and how long they will be out of the sewers.

"Man, how long will we be in these disgusting rotten sewers?" Silver groans very annoyed.

"No idea but I must admit that blue werehog is handsome in his mobian form" Amy sighs dreamily.

Silver gasps at this, "What?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Oh, come on. He truly does and I can't wait to bite his neck again" Amy chuckled.

Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance and checks if the sun has gone down by lifting the sewer lid, but it rains now.

"Oh, great" he cheered.

"What?" Amy asked him.

"It's raining now, let's get our prey" Silver smirks and held out his gun.

"I wanna taste the blue werehog again" Amy said.

"Amy, stop that. We prey on mortal beings, not werewolves" Silver said, growling lowly.

"Oh, yes of course" Any chuckled nervously. She and Silver climbed up the ladder to get out of the sewer.

They soon chased a few humans and they leaped onto them to bite their neck for blood. Silver covered his victim's mouth from screaming out loud. He wasn't that hungry but just needed blood to stay strong. As he was done he threw the unconscious human aside and wipes the blood off his muzzle. Amy threw her victim too and licks her lips off the blood.

"Good job Silver or should I say brother" Amy bro fists with Silver.

"Hahaha…. I love the rain" Silver laughed and sniffs for other victims.

"Hold on, we'll find other victims later. Right now we need to get back to the abandoned metro" Amy said to him. He nods and they turned into bats to fly to an abandoned metro in the city.

In the metro there was no mortal human beings or mobians, many bats hanged upside down from the ceilings and a few in their normal shapes are talking to each other. A black and red hedgehog vampire was grabbing a rat and sucked it dry.

"I hate rats" he said.

"What's the matter, bad boy? Afraid that they might have rabies?" a white female bat chuckled.

"Nah, they stink" the hedgehog scoffs and threw the dead rat away.

"Mmmhmm. My best ways to get my victims is by stealing their jewelry and I knock them out" the bat tells him her trick of getting her victims.

"You are always obsessed with jewelry so much, aren't you?" the male hedgehog rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What can I say? I love precious jewels, Shadow" the female bat chuckled.

"Whatever Rouge. But next time stick to feeding time" Shadow said.

"I sure will Shadow boy" Rouge flew to the ceiling and hangs upside down like a normal bat. Then Silver and Amy came to the metro and transforms to their normal forms.

"Sup, Silver and Amy. Having a good time hunting?" Shadow asked them.

"Yup, as ever when I silence my victim while using my sharp fangs" Silver grins, showing his very sharp fangs.

"Me too" Amy joined in.

"No you didn't!" Silver crossed his arms and glared at the pink hedgehog, "You were too focused on your werehog boyfriend"  
"He's not my boyfriend! So knock it off, man!" Amy hissed in his face.

"Hmph right" Silver huffs in anger. He walks to an old couch to watch TV. He watched Underworld from 2003. He yawns briefly and stretches out.

"You still like that movie again, Silver?" a two-tailed fox hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Of course, Miles. I never get tired of it" Silver said.

"Just call me Tails, man" Tails rubs his eyes and gets down to join in watching the movie. They saw the lycans in the movie attacking the protagonists and Tails shivered a little.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, two female werewolves are out to hunt for food. And they are aware that the vampires might interfere with their hunting which they did not like. They were now simply walking in the woods rather than going into the alleys.

"Why can't we just stick to hunting mobians or humans, Nebula?" the purple were-cat said.

"Because I don't like killing innocent people, Blaze. What if they discover that werewolves exist?" Nebula said.

"You're right, I'm also tired of killing innocent people too" Blaze said with regret for killing people. They then spot a deer to hunt for but it was a female.

"On second thought, we'll have deer now for dinner" Blaze said.

"Okay, but we'll hunt for male deer with antlers. I don't like killing the females because I hate to see little fawns become orphans" Nebula said.

"True. Hey, there's a male deer over there" Blaze spots one near the river.

"Good sight, Blaze. It's your turn now since I did mine yesterday" Nebula said to the were-cat.

Blaze nods silently and ran for the male deer; she pounces on it and attacked like how a cougar would do. The deer draw its last breath when Blaze slits the throat off it.

"Alright, Nebula! Come and share the prey" Blaze waved her hand to come here. Nebula nods and ran towards her to have food with Blaze. As they share their food, two dark figures hiding in the tree were spying on them.

"Hmph, girls" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I don't fight women"

"Why? Afraid that you'll get them angry?" Silver chuckled.

Shadow glared at him, "I'm not scared. Fighting women is not my style"

"Oh, alright. Shall we fight them now?" Silver whispered to Shadow.

"No, were-creatures are much smarter than they look" Shadow said, "We'll do this style" he chuckled, taking out his guns.

Blaze and Nebula was still eating on the carcass of the deer male until Blaze perked her head up when she heard something. Nebula saw this and asked, "What?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Nebula asked, she didn't hear anything.

"I heard something" Blaze said.

"Hmm…..I have a feeling that we're being watched" Nebula said, taking out her gun and reloads it.

Blaze took out hers too since her fire powers could start a forest fire, they search around for the intruders. Silver and Shadow waits for them to get closer.

"Ready?" Shadow whispers to Silver who nods.

They jumped down and lands on their feet, lucky for these vampires they have super endurance.

"Watch out!" Blaze dodged rolled to the other side and quickly hides behind the tree from almost getting shot. Nebula did the same too.

The two vampires were getting closer to where the two are hiding.

"Come out and fight us!" Shadow shouted.

"AAAARRRROOOOOO!" Nebula howled in anger as she crouched down and shoots Shadow but he was quick. He shot back and it hits her in the arm.

"ARGH! Why you!" Nebula yelled in pain.

Blaze jumped out from her hiding place and crouched down too, firing at Shadow and Silver.

"Whoa!" Silver moved out of the way from getting shot. Shadow also dodged from the bullets too but his target is on the blue-violet werehog.

"You get the feline! I'll take care of the werehog! Now move!" Shadow gave an order to Silver.

"Yes sir!" Silver said and fires at Blaze but misses her, she jumped and fires at him. Silver dodged most of the bullets until one hit his left thigh. He grunts in pain and fires at her again. Blaze leaped between the trees and shoots off the gun from his hand, surprising the vampire hedgehog. She then pounced on him and held the gun close to his face.

"Give up, boy?" Blaze asked with a smirk.

"Never!" he whacks the gun out of her hand and wrestles her, grunting and struggling to get her off. He managed to throw her off him and she landed into a fallen tree.

Shadow was at the same time fighting Nebula with his bare hands than his gun, Nebula fought with one since she got shot in the other one, but she was still able to fight against him.

"Is that all you got?! KYAH!" Nebula kicks Shadow in the face.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunts from the kick but he wasn't dazed out, he hissed like a snake, "Now I'm pissed off!"

Nebula smirked and transforms into her werehog form, "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" she snarled at him and tackles him down but Shadow kicked her off.

Shadow wipes off the blood from his mouth and saw Nebula lifting up a large rock over her head. Just as she threw it, he dodges it in time.

"Hey, Creepy! Come and get me!" Shadow motioned his finger to come here.

This made Nebula snap, "Creepy? CREEPY! RAAAAAAAGH!" she goes berserk and hits him with her paw. She walks toward him, snarling like a bear.

Blaze in her were-cat form was chasing after the vampire hedgehog in the woods, "Get back here you coward! ARGH!" she tackled him down but he kicked her off.

Silver then leaped onto Blaze and they rolled until they fought fist to fist in circles. Silver tried to jump on Blaze but she kicked him down and pinned him to the ground with her teeth showing.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Blaze growled at him.

"You don't scare me, cat woman!" Silver hissed with his fangs showing and headbutts her.

"OW! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Blaze shouted at him and used her claws in combat against the hedgehog. Silver picked up a tree branch and whacks her in the head hard.

"OW! What the fuck was that?! GRRR!" Blaze growled and hissed angrily.

With Shadow, he was having a hard time fighting with the female werehog that is VERY pissed off, "What's wrong with you woman?!" he ran towards the tree to avoid her sharp claws.

"You called me CREEPY!" Nebula screamed angrily at him. She destroys several trees in anger.

"Jeez, woman! Simmer down!" Shadow running from tree to tree to avoid her claws. Then he lands in front of her.

"Alright, but if you call me Creepy again, I'll snap your neck! Got that?!" she said angrily to him.

"Sheesh! And you should control your temper!" Shadow said to her.

Nebula realized he's right about her temper, "Okay, but tell me who sent you before I kick your ass?"

"We don't have a leader and what's your name?" Shadow said and then asked her name.

The female werehog scoffed and circles around him incase if he does something sneaky, "Hmph, why should I tell you? You shot me in the arm, asshole!"

"Don't make me shoot you again! Tell me or you are dead, this gun has a silver bullet" Shadow threatens her.

"Hey, that's very rude to talk to a woman! Maybe if you just said 'please' next time" Nebula growled lowly.

"Okay then, please tell me your name?" Shadow asked in a polite tone.

"Nebula. And who are you?" Nebula told him her name and asked his.

"I'm Shadow" Shadow said and puts his gun away from her. He walked to her to see how serious the wound was.

"Now stay still so I can look at the wound" he pulled the bloody fur on her arm aside and Nebula flinches a bit when he stuck his index finger and thumb in the wound.

"OW!" she whimpered like a dog in pain, "That hurts!"

"I know but hold still so I can pull out the bullet, it's not very deep" Shadow said and pulls out the bullet from her wound. He waved with it a bit, "Happy now, Nebula?" he asked with irony.

"Hmph, thanks" Nebula growled lowly.

Just then, they heard Silver screaming and running away from the angry were-cat.

"Silver?! What's going on?!" Shadow asked Silver quickly.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL MY ASS!" Silver shouted.

"Huh?" Shadow then sees Blaze running towards them.

"Whoa! Let's get out of here!" Shadow shouted and the two hedgehogs turned into bats and flies away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Blaze screamed.

"Let them go, Blaze. They won't come back and I'm already injured" Nebula showed her wound to Blaze.

Blaze gasps at this, "Nebula, you're gonna lose a lot of blood. Use your healing ability" she tells Nebula to heal her wound; she did as she was told to and her hand glowed purple to heal her wound.

Blaze and Nebula turns back to normal since the fight is over.

But at the city, Knuckles was looking around the neighborhood in his normal shape at 12:15 pm, humming Sonic 2 theme to himself.

"Perfect night with no vampires on my sight" he said to himself, he was unaware that Rouge was lurking nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Also, Nebula extremely hates to see innocent cute pets and animals get eaten alive by bigger predators. Same with me too like I've seen in scary movies. **

**And don't forget to review, please. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmmm…..My, he looks strong and tough" Rouge chuckled seductively.

She flies down quietly behind Knuckles and pokes his shoulder.

"Huh? Who's there?" Knuckles turned and Rouge was not there. He didn't know that she was behind him again.

"Over here" he heard her voice and he turned again, seeing her.

"Whoa, who are you batty?" Knuckles asked her.

"I'm Rouge and what's your name echidna?" Rouge asked him.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna and if you excuse me I got to go" he said and walks off, only for her to follow him.

"I don't think so, big boy" Rouge chuckled evilly and tackled the echidna down.

"Urgh! What the-" he was cut off with her lying on his chest.

"I wonder if you have any precious jewels on you" she grins and ran her finger on his nose.

"I-I-I don't have jewels on me, back off woman!" Knuckles pushed her off him and slams his clenched fists, "Wait a minute. You're a vampire!"

"Mmhmm….And you must be a werewolf" Rouge chuckled seductively.

"Nope, I'm a were-echidna!" Knuckles said as he turns to his were-echidna form in front of her eyes, his fangs grew longer and his snout got longer as well his spikes goes straight up.

"Wow, impressive" Rouge said a bit surprised.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Knuckles snarled at her, she simply smirks and sweep kicks at him, but he got up quickly and blocked a punch from her. He threw her to a sewer manhole and jumped into it too.

When he came down she was gone, "Where are you, batty?!" he looked around and didn't see her. But he heard a thud and ducked in time when Rouge tried to kick him from behind.

"AHA!" he punched her really hard and Rouge felt the blood coming from her nose and she glares at him. She got so pissed off that she backhands him and kicks his gut.

"That's not nice to break a lady's nose!" Rouge said to him.

"Oh, yeah! And you are batty you bitch!" Knuckles snarls at her. He grabs her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"UGH!" Rouge grunts and she kicked him in the nuts with her heel.

"OWWW! I'M HIT!" Knuckles screamed in high-pitched and held for his groin. Rouge giggled at his scream being high-pitched.

But eventually the were-echidna recovers and growls at the vampire female white bat, "YOU CRAZY BAT!"

"Hehehehe…. you're so fu-…urgh!" Rouge said but got grabbed by him by the throat. He then threw her to a hatch in the sewers.

"Bye bye, Rouge. I can't stay for the night" Knuckles said as he turns back to normal form. He climbs up from the sewers.

Rouge gets up and is covered in filthy sewer wet water, "Grrr…..I will find you, Knuckles. You just wait" she hissed with her long fangs.

* * *

At the were-gang's street, Sonic was in his normal shape and had chilidogs instead for a normal human or mobian.

"Mmmm, tastes better than eating them" Sonic said while chewing on his chilidog.

Outside his back window, Amy was spying on him with binoculars; she made sure that Sonic doesn't see her.

"Oh, he's handsome when normal" Amy said quietly to herself, and gets to the roof, "But I know he really hates vampires so much. Even I hate werewolves too"

* * *

With Nebula, she was walking around in the woods in her normal form. She didn't know that Shadow was watching her in the trees in his bat form. He follows her without being seen. All of a sudden, she heard what sounds like a dog whimpering and yelping for help in the woods. She goes to where it's coming from and what she saw really shocked her, "Oh, my god" she gasped quietly. She saw street gang humans laughing with insanity. The leader of the gang was holding a poor little dog and walks towards the biggest anaconda snake in the cage.

"Arf, arf, arf!" the poor little non-mobian dog was scared to death that she's gonna be eaten alive by the snake.

"Hahahaha! Say good bye, little mutt!" the leader laughs at the dog. The gang opened the cage to let the giant snake out; it was very loyal to the leader.

Nebula couldn't take it anymore; she transforms into her werehog form and howls out loud to get the humans their attention.

"AHHHH! Let's get out of here!" the leader yelled in fear and so did the others. They let go of the dog but the anaconda was still there, wanting to eat the dog.

"Arf, arf, arf!" the dog whimpered in fear that the snake was getting closer to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE! GGGGRRRRRR!" Nebula jumped in front of the snake from almost reaching the terrified dog.

Shadow was stunned by this, never in his life have he ever seen a female werehog having a soft heart for non-mobian animals. He shook it off and went after the gang that ran off.

Nebula was wrapped by the anaconda but that didn't stop her, "Nice try, slithery beast! It's gonna take more than that to crush my bones!" she extends her claws that are underneath the snake's body, clawing them roughly to make the snake release her from its grip. She then grabbed the snake's neck and tears it apart; she threw the head in the woods and tossed the headless bloodied body aside. She turns back to normal and pants heavily from the fight with the snake.

"Arf, arf, arf!" the dog ran towards her and licked the female hedgehog's muzzle as a sign for thanking her.

"Tehehehehe…. no problem" Nebula giggled and pets the dog with love and care. She carried the dog in her arms, and then realized that this dog has no name tag which meant that this dog is homeless. Nebula felt sad for her, she wanted to take care of the female dog. She examined the dog that it was a Jack Russell mix Chihuahua. A black dog with white tips on her tail and legs.

"Don't worry; I will never let anything hurt you" Nebula made a promise to the dog.

**xxx**

With Shadow, he drained the gang's blood but the leader was still alive. Shadow hissed lowly to the frightened leader.

"Don't kill me!" the leader begged, Shadow approaches him slowly.

"I'll let you go if you don't tell anyone!" Shadow said in a scary voice, "And never ever feed any big snakes with dogs! UNDERSTAND?!" he hissed with his fangs.

"I understand!" the leader whimpered and ran away, never to be seen again.

Shadow just stood there smiling, "Hehehe…. what a crook" he chuckled, he then heard Nebula nearby and turned to see her and the dog.

"Hmph, you again" Nebula scoffed and looks away.

"Hmph, well you shouldn't be here" Shadow looked away too.

"Why? And why the hell were you following me?" Nebula asked, holding the dog in her arms.

"I did not, I saw these crooks here and I got bloodthirsty to get them" Shadow lied.

Nebula raised a brow, she knows that he's lying and she does not like it when a person lies, "Oh, really? I don't believe you, vampire boy"

"Well I do believe the dog is not yours" Shadow smirks. The dog barks at him.

"Yes and get out of here please" Nebula said coldly.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry for shooting you but at least you can thank me for removing the bullet" Shadow said a little serious.

Nebula rolled her eyes, "Thanks, vampire. And tell me why you were following me? I know you're lying" she smirked evilly.

"Alright, it's because I wanted to apologize to you" Shadow admits.

"Oh, okay. I guess you want a truce between the vampires and werewolves?" Nebula guessed.

"Precisely" he replied to her.

"And why?" Nebula asked again, petting her dog.

"I've had it with us being enemies and I think it is time for the moment to be true. I'm also done with killing people, those were my last victims to kill" Shadow tells her.

"Hmm…..Good point, Shadow. But I highly doubt that your vampire group will not be happy with this. And since you said you don't like killing people, it won't work because vampires need to drink blood from their victims or you'll die" Nebula said.

"I will drink blood from animals that are already dead, I think I'll go scavenger" Shadow added.

"Good idea, Shadow. You'll be a scavenger" Nebula said.

"Indeed. And you're gonna keep that dog, aren't you? Probably turn it into a were-dog?" Shadow said.

Nebula looked at the dog and asked if she wants to be like one of them, "I don't know if I should do that to you, man. Even being immortal is a hard life" she said to her dog.

The dog begged her to bite but Nebula decides to think about it, unless Shadow wants to turn this dog into a vampire.

"Do you want me to turn this dog into a vampire?" Shadow asked the werehog.

"I don't know. Do you want this, fella? There's no going back" Nebula asked her dog.

The dog then thought for a moment and then shook her head no.

"No? Oh, I get it, you can't be in the sunlight anymore" Nebula understood what the dog realized about being a vampire.

"Um, werewolf?" Nebula asked the dog if she wants to be a were-dog instead.

The dog nods for a yes and she bit her softly, yet it whimpered in pain.

Nebula stopped biting the dog's neck and moves her fangs away, "There. It will take probably an hour for you to become like us, Bella" Nebula said to the dog she named.

"Now you made her a were-dog" Shadow said, very impressed.

"Yup, let's get back and show them my new pet" Nebula said and they both get back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

At the abandoned metro, Tails drinking blood from the dead rat. As much as he hates rats, it was the only thing he needed.

"I wonder why Shadow and the others are taking so long. They left me to guard the metro" Tails said to himself and threw away the dead rat. Suddenly he heard something.

"Who's there?" Tails got up and checks to see who it is; it was Amy who sighs dreamily at photos she secretly took on Sonic.

"Amy? Where have you been?" Tails asked her.

Amy gasped and quickly hides the pictures, "Oh, it's you Tails"

"Why did you take so long and what are you hiding?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing" Amy lied and walks past him, but he snatches the pictures and Amy gasps for being busted.

Tails glared at her and raised a brow, "Amy, why is there pictures of a blue hedgehog here?" he asked her.

Amy gulped in fear and turns into a bat to not answer the question.

"Get back here!" Tails turned into a bat and follows her.

Amy turned and freaks out when he got closer, "Stay away from me Tails!" Amy shouted in panic. She accidently bumped into Silver that is in his bat form.

"URGH!" both grunted and fell to the floor, Tails landed on his feet back to his fox form. Amy and Silver turns back to their normal forms.

"What's going on here?" Silver asked Tails.

"Ask her, she knows more" Tails glanced at Amy, she sighs in defeat and got up, holding the pictures.

"I took pictures of the blue werehog in his normal shape, he looks so...pretty...cool" Amy said shyly.

"Really? So I was right, you do have a crush on this blue werehog. Cute but ridiculous" Silver crossed his arms and looks away.

"Why? You forbid me?!" Amy became angry.

"Yes! You know that they are our savage rivals, Amy! You are not allowed to meet him again or you are a traitor!" Silver said, very serious.

"But I love him!" Amy shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah? But does he feel the same way?" Silver growled in her face.

"Hey, don't growl in my face! And what about that purple feline that you couldn't fight? Oh, that's right. Because you don't fight women!" Amy shouted back.

"HRRRRMMMMPH! I made her angry and she nearly killed me with her claws!" Silver was nearly about to explode.

"So did he! But I'm going to visit him now and apologize to him, you hedgehog doofus!" Amy said and glares into his eyes.

"Well, good luck with that! Because that blue beast will probably kill you" Silver hissed with his fangs.

"He never tried to kill ME! RAAAAGH!" she screamed at him and slashes his cheek. Silver became shocked over her outburst.

"How...how could you?" Silver said, very shocked.

"Never say blue beast! You never tasted the feline's blood! Good bye!" Amy turns into a bat and flies away from the metro. Tails and Silver was just completely stunned.

"Grrr! I'll show her! You just wait, Amy" Silver growled in anger.

"What is going on here?" Shadow walked in but he wasn't alone, he brought a female werehog with him.

"What the? Ah, no. Not you too, I must be dreaming" Silver said, he and Tails got in their fighting stance to attack the werehog.

"Don't even think about it!" Shadow shields his werehog friend.

"Have you lost your damn mind?! That woman is a werehog!" Silver growled in anger.

"Shut up! I forgave her and we made a truce. If you don't understand, you are dog-meat" Shadow growled at him, Silver was slightly scared.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Silver begged like a coward.

"Somebody tell me what's going on?" Tails was shocked.

"Fine. Well, I was following her in the woods and discovered something that I have never ever seen" Shadow explained.

"Like what?" Silver asked.

"She saved a dog from cruel men and an anaconda" Shadow tells him.

Silver's eyes widen in shock at what he just heard from Shadow, "A dog?"

"Yup, see here" Shadow shows them the dog and it came up to Silver.

"Ruff ruff!" the dog barked and jumped.

"Oh, hello there girl" Silver pets the dog and she licked his cheek.

"Cute huh?" Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, she's very cute" Silver snickered and scratches the dog's belly, "What's her name?"  
"Bella" Nebula said, watching her dog getting petted by Silver.

"Nice name. And, uh, I should apologize to your cat friend. I'll make a truce with her too" Silver said, his ears drops down.

Nebula nodded and Bella went back to her werehog friend. Just then, Bella felt something inside that is changing her, she growled and snarled that she's transforming into a were-dog. She looked normal but her teeth and claws were much sharper than normal dogs.

"Wow, she looks badass!" Silver was surprised and so were Tails.

"Uh, you made her into that?" Tails asked her; she nods.

* * *

With Amy, she was looking for Sonic. She was rushing to find him before she'll have to find somewhere to hide from the sunlight. She only had an hour left until the sun comes up.

"I hope he's home, I have to believe he won't kill me" Amy said to herself. She turns into a bat to head inside the abandoned house where the werehog lives. She flew through the chimney and is now inside.

She turned back to a hedgehog and looks around the place.

"Hello, anyone here?" she called out, but gets no answer. She continued to search for the werehog and then, she heard footsteps coming from the second floor. She gulps nervously if what Silver said was true.

"Who's there?!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Uh, it's me, the pink hedgehog" Amy said and heard him get down from the stairs. She heard a growl behind her and she flinched in fear, backing away from the blue werehog.

"You again" the blue werehog growled lowly.

"Yeah, it's me" Amy said and backs off a step.

"What do you want with me now?" Sonic asked her, walking towards her.

"I want to apologize for biting you and attacking you" Amy said a bit nervous, thinking he's gonna eat her.

"And why?" Sonic crossed his arms and wants to hear her some more.

"I feel like it's time to put an end to the were-people and the vampires rivalry?" Amy explained to him.

"And?"

"I'm tired of us being enemies, get it?" Amy said.

"No" Sonic lowered his brows.

"Have you ever got tired of fighting vampires?" Amy asked him again. Sonic thought for a moment and tried to get a good answer.

"Well, yeah. As much as I hate killing humans and mobians for food, but this is what I do because I'm a werehog" Sonic said.

"Then you should be a scavenger, preying on animals that are already dead, like a hyena. If you don't stop, you'll get hunted" Amy said with concern.

Sonic understood what she meant, "Okay, from now on I'll never kill anymore humans or mobians"

"Good, by the way. My name is Amy Rose" Amy said.

"I'm Sonic" Sonic introduced himself to her.

"Nice name. And, uh, can I stay here since the sun will be up soon?"

"Uh, sure, no sudden moves please" Sonic said to her. She nods for a promise and hugs him.

Sonic was surprised by the hug and hugged her back carefully.

"Thank you, Sonic" Amy said sweetly to him.

"You're welcome, Amy" he said. He pulled down the curtains for her since the sun was coming up. Amy was allowed to sleep on the couch until the night.

* * *

With Silver in his bat form, he was trying to fly away from the sunlight that is moving towards him, "Damn it!" he flies faster, staying in the shadows before the sunlight could get to him. He spots an abandoned hotel that is the were-mobian territory. As much as he hates to go there but it would be better to get away from the daylight.

He flies into the window and quickly closed the curtains before the sunlight could touch him. Eventually, the sun's ray touched his hand which burned him a little.

"Ahhh!" Silver moves away from the sunlight and goes into the halls of the hotel where there are no windows, "Phew, finally. I thought I would be roasted to death" he pants heavily.

Just then, he quickly took out his gun and turns around, pointing his gun to the intruder that was about to tackle him.

"Don't move" it was the purple female were-cat and she also held out her gun at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked him, still holding her gun.

"I just need a place to sleep for the day" Silver said, "And it's nice to see you again"

"Hmph. Like the last time I saw you, you kicked my ass easily in the woods" Blaze said with a cold glare.

"Look I'm really sorry for attacking you. My partner Shadow made a truce with your friend Nebula" Silver said and threw his gun away.

"You really think I believe that?" Blaze asked him, very suspicious. She threw her gun aside and tackled him, tumbling down the stairs as they grunt and snarl at each other. As they came down, Silver pinned her arms.

"Pinned ya, now be a good kitty and listen" Silver smirks tease fully.

"Or what? You make me as a vampire?" Blaze asked grumpily.

"No, what I'm saying is that the rivalry of vampire and were-people is over, so you better accept my apology" Silver said.

Blaze raised a brow, "How will I know that this isn't a trick to fool me?" she growled lowly.

"It's not a trick, I swear" Silver being honest but Blaze wasn't buying it. She rolled over and is now on top of him, pinning his arms own.

"I don't believe you still" Blaze said.

"I got one proof. Before I left, I took a picture of Shadow and Nebula being happy with each other" Silver struggled to show her. She let go of his arm and he showed her the photo.

"What the?" Blaze was surprised.

"See, I'm not lying" Silver said, being truthful to the were-cat.

"Hmm…All right, I'm convinced" Blaze believed the vampire but she wasn't done yet. She tackled him down again and pinned his arms down, sitting on his stomach.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off now if you hate me so" Silver said, closing his eyes. Blaze extended her claws and is about to do the killing blow.

But something inside her told her not to kill him, "Okay I'll let you live" Blaze sighs in defeat and gets off him. Silver got up and smirked at her. "I knew it, now give me a place to sleep" Silver said, Blaze leads him to an abandoned hotel room where he can stay for the day.

"You can stay here as long I'm here"

"Okay then, but no killings in my slumber" Silver winks at her and closes the door.

Blaze rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "He's so naïve"

* * *

**I still need more reviews from all of you. **


	5. Chapter 5

At the werehog's street, Cream was in the basement, sleeping with her cabbages, cucumbers, carrots and salad around her.

"Mmmm, I love vegetables" Cream said in her sleep.

She ate an iceberg salad in her sleep and crunched on it.

"Nom nom nom" she muffled chewed the salad. She swallowed the last piece of the salad and goes back to sleep, feeling tired already since she's a kid.

Rouge returned to the metro and was exhausted for walking so far in the sewers. She has already washed herself off and hangs upside down, closing her eyes, "Man, that sewer really reeks as hell"

8 hours have passed and the sun was setting down, turning the day to night time. Amy stretches put and yawns tiredly, she saw Sonic lying next to her. She heard him snore out loud. She chuckled and shook her head for hearing him snore like a doofus. She then did something shocking to Sonic, she kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" the blue werehog woke up.

"Good evening, Sonic" Amy said cheerfully

"Huh? Did you just kiss my cheek?" Sonic felt some lipstick on his cheek.

"It was the only way to wake you up" Amy giggled cutely.

The werehog got up with a tired groan and scratches his neck, yet glancing at Amy, "Oh, really?" Sonic grins a little.

"No, no, no, I just checked how you'll react" Amy said.

"I see. Anyways, what should we do?" Sonic asked.

"We can see if we can find any corpses or carcasses to feast on for breakfast or rather lunch" Amy got an idea for her and Sonic.

"Sounds good to me, Amy" Sonic rubbed her cheek with his finger.

**xxx**

Much later they found a carcass of a dog that died in a car accident. They pulled the carcass and Amy sucked it dry while Sonic ate the hind leg from it.

"Delicious isn't it, Sonic?" Amy asked him, he looked up and nods, then continuing to eat on the dead dog's hind leg like a chicken leg.

"MMGGRRR! Yeah" Sonic snarled happily while eating.

* * *

Rouge was waking up in the Metro and is thinking of trying to get Knuckles again; Tails, Shadow and Nebula was staying.

"Where are you going Red?" Tails asked her.

"I'm going after knucklehead, Monsieur" Rouge said, thinking of her name is red in French.

"Whatever. But you know he'll claw you painfully" Tails warned her.

"Okay, I'll be careful. See you around" Rouge said while heading out from the metro.

* * *

Silver woke up in the hotel room and stretches out.

"Urrgh….. Man, I feel woozy. Maybe I shouldn't have fought that kitty the other day" Silver moaned tiredly, getting up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He made sure no one was in there and enjoyed the fresh warm water.

After 2 minutes of showering, he dries himself and gets out from the hotel before any werewolf or even Blaze gets him.

"And where do you think you're going, vampire boy?" a familiar voice said behind him.

"I'm heading out for the night, kitty" Silver said and leaves without saying good bye to Blaze.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and follows him, "Hmph, you're so naïve" Blaze grumbled.

"I heard that! I am not naive and foolish!" Silver turned to her.

"Yes you are" Blaze said.

"No I'm not!" Silver hissed.

"Yes you are!" Blaze said it again.

"No I am not!" Silver growled.

"Okay you are not" Blaze gave up and rolled her eyes. Silver smirks over that he won the argument between them.

"Guess that I won this time" Silver chuckled and turns to leave.

"Not for long, one day you'll see" Blaze said with a smirk.

* * *

Cream was now eating up all the cabbages, carrots in a plant house and even grabbing the tomatoes. After eating them she used a toothpick to clean her teeth. She then saw a silhouette of a fox outside.

"Hmm….." Cream gets curious and decides to see who the fox is. She quietly hides near the alley brick wall so that the fox won't know that she's watching him.

"He sure looks cute" Cream said to herself quietly. The fox was eating a dove and didn't hear her. Cream peeked on him again.

But as she did, she stepped on a twig; the fox heard her and sniffs in the air and then hisses. He walks to the wall and looks around to who it was. She hides behind a trash can so he won't see her.

"Oh, crud" Cream whispered to herself quietly.

"Who's there?" the fox called out and looked after her. Cream saw her chance to escape but he heard her and jumped in front of her.

"Aha!" he found her.

"Ahh!" Cream got startled.

"Relax pal, I won't hurt you. I don't suck blood from rabbits" It was Tails who found her.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were gonna suck my blood" Cream pants out from being freaked out.

"You can trust me, my name's Tails and what's yours?" Tails asked her.

"My name is Cream and I'm unlike my friends, I'm a vegetarian" she said and got up.

"That's a fitting name for a were-rabbit" Tails smirked.

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Sure it is. Say, wanna come and see my place?" Tails asked politely. Cream nods but was at the same time unsure. They both walk back to the abandoned metro.

* * *

Rouge was looking for Knuckles and she wanted both to seduce him and rob him.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be-..OOOF!" she got hit by a trashcan thrown by no other than Knuckles.

"GRRRR! Do you have to follow me?!" Knuckles roared at her. Rouge groans from the impact and got up.

"Alright, that's it" Rouge flies towards him and threw him like a ragdoll, she look over him and Knuckles was unfortunately eyeing her cleavage.

"What are you staring at?" Rouge's seductive smirk goes to one with anger.

"Nothing...bitch!" Knuckles whacks her with his fist and a car was driving towards them. He held his hand up but it didn't stop.

"RED MEANS STOP!" he punched the car into the air.

The car landed on the other side and the driver drove away in fear. Knuckles turned to Rouge and lifts her up by the neck.

"Alright Rouge, are you trying to seduce me again?" Knuckles asked her, seriously this time.

"Yes because you look so foolish for a big guy like you" Rouge said and weakly grins.

"Hmph! Well, I don't think your seduction will work this time!" Knuckles growled.

"Oh, really?" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles lets go of her and she had her hands behind her back.

"You really are handsome when you're angry" Rouge said.

Knuckles blushed into a crimson color, "You're batty! I'd rather just yell at you all day than fight you!"

Rouge waves her finger, "Ah, ah, ah! Not so loud Knuckie, I'd rather give you a hickey so you get embarrassed by yourself" Rouge got closer and kissed him hard on the cheek. Knuckles' heart beat like crazy. Rouge lets go of him and he was completely stunned. He felt that he got a hickey from her.

"Did that feel good tough guy?" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles did like it but he didn't want to admit it to her, "Hmph! Did your echolocation drive you batty all night?! You're crazy!"

"Well you should control your anger" Rouge backhands his face and flies away from him.

"Ow! What the flip, woman?! GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles snarled at her.

"Come and get me then" Rouge turned briefly and winks at him, Knuckles went mad and chases her through the city. Rouge flew into some alleys with Knuckles in full run after her.

He eventually caught up and grabs her, but he found out he grabbed her chest plate so her bra is clearly visible.

"Let go you big pervert!" Rouge smacks off his hand and put her chest plate back on.

"Ow! Hey, it was an accident, bat woman!" Knuckles snarled.

"Next time, don't rip it off or I'll make sure you can't fight anymore!" Rouge shouted into his face.

"Oh, yeah? But you shouldn't wear that stupid outfit!" Knuckles shouted back.

"It's not a stupid outfit, buffoon! Maybe if you learned to be polite to women around, I wouldn't have kicked your balls!" Rouge shouted in his face.

She turned away from him and gave him a cold glare before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Nebula was playing with her now were-dog Bella and she got licked all over her face.

"Hahahahaha! Stop, Bella!" Nebula giggled.

Shadow chuckled and watched her play with the dog which was just too cute. Silver arrived back in the metro and saw Shadow looking at the female werehog playing with her were-dog.

"Awww…. so cute" Silver awed at this and kneels down. Bella saw Silver and pounced on him, licking him too.

"Hehehehe! Bella that tickles!" Silver snickered and tries to push her off.

"She likes you I can tell" Nebula said and watched Bella play with Silver.

"Yeahahahaha!" Silver laughed and got licked in the face.

Bella eventually got off of him to let him breathe and went back to Nebula.

"So...how was your meeting with Blaze?" Nebula asked Silver.

"Well she's very short-tempered even after I forgave her and revealed out truce between us" Silver tells Nebula.

"Yeah, I hate it when she's angry" Nebula agreed with him, "But on the inside she's very kind with cats"

"Cool, I guess I have to bring her here so I can prove to her better" Silver said and Nebula nods.

"Yup, that's a good choice" Nebula said.

* * *

Sonic was spending some time with Amy and were now sitting on the roof-top looking at the stars.

"They are beautiful aren't they, Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes they are, Amy" Sonic replied and looked at her, she looked back. She liked more to see him in his normal shape than his werehog form.

"So what do you usually do in your vampire life?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog.

"Besides drinking blood I also enjoy trying out dresses, making cookies and even playing with my friends" Amy answered Sonic's question.

"Ok, I usually enjoying watch TV, rest and even eat chilidogs when I'm not a werehog" Sonic tells her about his life.

"Interesting" Amy said, tilts her head, "What else do you do in your werehog life?"

"I used to hunt for food and, uh, I've nothing to tell" Sonic said, still looking at the stars. Amy then rests her head on his chest, making him blush a bit.

"Am-Amy" Sonic nervously said. Amy realized how soft he is.

"You know Sonic, you are pretty soft" Amy said and rubs her cheek against his tummy. Sonic snickered at this and got an idea.

"How about when I'm in my werehog form?" he asked her; she nods and she watches him transform and lies down again. Amy feels his darkened fur against her face.

"You are so fluffy now, Sonic" Amy giggled.

"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrr*" the dark blue hedgehog purred and wagged his tail.

"Aww…..you're purring" Amy giggled.

"Yeah, I sound like a wild cat when I'm a werehog, but in normal form I sound like a *purrrrrr* kitty" Sonic purred some more.

"Mmmhmm" Amy nods sweetly and closed her eyes, enjoying resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Nebula was walking in the abandoned metro rails with Shadow along with her dog.

"Say Shadow, do you have any plans that we can do?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Well we can find a Cinema if the movies are good" Shadow shrugs, not being sure what to do. Nebula then thought for a moment for an idea she and Shadow could do.

"Maybe go hunting for rats in the train tracks" Nebula said.

"Good idea" Shadow nods and they chased for rats in the train tracks, many of the rats tried to escape them but they were too fast and Nebula swallowed one almost entirely after snapping the neck of the rat.

Shadow grabbed the rat and snapped its neck, leaving it dead as he bites the dead rat to drink blood. After that he feed it to Bella who ate it rapidly.

"Good doggie" Shadow said and thumbs up.

"Those rats are yummy" Nebula said.

"Indeed, but I hate rats" Shadow said.

"I understand, but let's keep moving" Nebula continued her walk with Shadow and Bella. They walk past a train that looks like the ones in the subways in New York. They got on the train and found several corpses and skeletons.

"What the hell happened here?" Nebula asked.

"Must've been killed by something more dangerous than me. A werewolf or something, not me of course" Shadow guessed.

"Weird and crazy as hell. I can see why the metro is abandoned for years" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I see that a bricked wall is built behind the train" Shadow points at the bricked wall. It was covered in blood and a few dead workers laid there.

"Whoa, how long has this been here?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know. Probably 2 months" he kneels down and let Bella sniff on the corpses, she didn't like the smell of rotten flesh.

"Man, it reeks badly" Nebula said, holding her nose from smelling the disgusting rotten corpses.

Shadow agreed; they both got out of there with Bella before something might happen.

* * *

Silver was in his bat form flying around in the city, searching for the purple were-cat. He flew down to the abandoned hotel and turns to normal.

"Blaze? Are you here?" Silver called for her, but didn't get any answer. He walks through the hotel and found her in the dining room, eating fish. Silver gulps nervously in case she's still mad at him.

"Uh, hi there" he said nervously.

Blaze heard and saw him, "Oh hello there Silver" she said with a slight frown.

"Please don't be mad at me" Silver said and sat on a chair near Blaze.

"I'm perfectly calm, Silver" Blaze said politely.

Silver wipes his forehead in relief and grins, "Oh, thank god"

"What brings you here again? Is the metro boring or what?" Blaze asked.

"Not really. Just wanting to see you again" Silver answered.

"Okay, I was thinking that I was to stern to you so I would apologize for that" Blaze said and held his hand.

"Just in time" Silver smirks and held her hand too.

"Anyways, Silver. What's your best hobby?" Blaze wondered.

"Um, flying around at night as a bat" Silver said, chuckled nervously.

"Interesting, I wish I could fly but I got fear of heights" Blaze said with small smile.

Silver really liked her smile, "Really?"

"Yup. I know I have righting reflex thing. You know, like cats always land on their feet without any injuries. But heights is always my biggest fear" Blaze said.

"Oh, I see" Silver said with concern. Blaze smiles some more at him.

"Say Silver, there's a jelly if you want, I found it in the kitchen" Blaze said.

"Okay. But I'm not sure if I can eat normal food. I mean, I've been drinking blood for the rest of my life" Silver said.

"Try it, it's delicious" Blaze convinced him; he took the jelly and tasted it. It was indeed yummy.

"It tastes good Blaze, I was wrong" Silver smiled at her, she snickered a bit.

"Good, your first normal food" Blaze said.

"Yup. I was afraid that it would make me throw up if I ate normal food" Silver chuckled shyly.

Blaze rolled her eyes but then smirks that he really is naïve.

* * *

With Sonic and Amy, they were at the abandoned hotel doing their hand-to-hand combat practice. After that, neither of them won but Amy wants Sonic to admit that he lost but he didn't.

"Why can't you admit that you lost?" Amy smirked at the blue werehog.

"Because I didn't lose!" Sonic groans in annoyance, "If it was a real fight you would have been batty"

Amy giggled by his grumpy attitude.

"Oh yeah, I'm strong enough to break down a wall" Sonic smirked and cracks his knuckles.

"Cool, but let's not destroy this hotel please" Amy said.

Sonic nods and turns back to his normal shape, "Now I don't look so strong" he said, rolling his eyes.

Amy and Sonic went to a room in the hotel to watch TV together. Apparently the TV was still working since the building has enough power. Amy clicked through many channels like Animal Planet, Nickelodeon, SNL etc.

"Man, nothing good to watch" Amy sighs.

"Yeah, but what do you guys watch mostly?" Sonic asked her.

"We often watch horror movies like Underworld" Amy said.

"Wow, now that's something similar in our world" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, it really is like us" Amy said.

Sonic nods and he suddenly felt a rapid beating in his heart, luckily Amy didn't hear that.

"Say, uh, Sonic, mind if I gave you a nickname?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah sure, just not a bad one" Sonic nods. Amy thought for a moment for a good nickname and then came up with one.

"How about, Sonikku?" she asked him, Sonic's eyes went wide open.

"Sonikku? Yeah, that could work. I like it" Sonic said.

"My own nickname is Ames, not to confuse with James of course" Amy said and giggled at it rhymes with James.

"Sounds cute on a vampire like you" Sonic held her close; they watched an episode of Spongebob on the Nickelodeon channel.


	7. Chapter 7

Cream and Tails was playing a game of tag and they have become friends recently. When Cream tags Tails, he chases her playfully and pounced on her.

"Gotcha!" Tails snickered cheerfully.

Cream squealed the she was tagged but eventually didn't care that she lost.

"You're cute, Cream. And fluffy" Tails nuzzled against her ears.

"Awww…. Thanks Tails" Cream giggled cutely.

Both hugged like friends and nuzzled each other's fur which was really too cute to feel their soft fur.

"Any plans, Tails?" Cream asked him.

"We could have a walk downtown" Tails said and held her hand. Both walked down the street.

* * *

Nearby Rouge was very sour of Knuckles, "I wish he didn't grab my top" Rouge growled lowly.

She kicks some trashcans and sat down. But she wondered if her outfit is indeed ugly, "Maybe I should change the outfit" she sighs.

She got up and goes to find a place to change her outfit.

Knuckles was close by, feeling guilty for making the bat angry for the second time.

"Oh boy, I need more brains than muscle" Knuckles gulps nervously. He follows her without being seen, still a bit scared that she would kick his balls again like she did during the fight in the sewers.

Rouge got into the store to try out clothes, to be less seductively in her look. She changed to a purple shirt and blue jeans, "Much better" she grins.

She was unaware that she is being watched but doesn't know who it is.

Rouge paid for the clothes and threw the old one's away; she passed by Knuckles hiding with a newspaper.

"I hope he forgives me soon" Rouge said to herself. She head out to the exit door and Knuckles follows her.

"Man, I gotta apologize to her but I'm such a coward" Knuckles sighs and follows her.

Rouge walked downstairs and heard someone following her, she hides in the corner to surprise the stalker. Knuckles was coming and didn't found her, "Rouge, if you're here I'm so sorry for being an asshole to you. The truth is I'm just too shy when it comes women which is why I get a little angry towards you" Knuckles said, Rouge heard him.

She came out from her hiding place and he turned to see her.

"So you forgive me finally? So great Knuckie, I'm sorry too for acting seductively towards you" Rouge said as she hugs him.

* * *

Sonic and Amy was at the park at night but Amy had only an hour left before the sun comes up.

"Amy, what do you think being a friend to a werehog for the first time?" Sonic asked Amy.

"It feels so weird" Amy said and rubs her arm. Sonic placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled.

"I understand Amy" Sonic said and gave her a soft gentle hug.

"Uh Sonic, I have to get back now before sunrise" Amy told him.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, its 6 a.m. Let me walk you back to the metro"

They both walk to the metro and right before Amy walked back in, she had one last look at him in normal form.

"See you next night, Sonic" she said walks downstairs.

"See you, Amy" Sonic said and walks away.

* * *

Silver gulped in fear that the sun has already risen and that he can't walk out of the abandoned hotel, "Ah, man!"  
"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"I can't walk out from the hotel, I'm stuck here" Silver groans and paces back and forth. Blaze went up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe I can help you get back to your place. But you're gonna have to be in your bat form to hide from the sunlight" she said.

"That could work but where exactly am I gonna hide?" Silver asked.

"In my jacket" Blaze showed him a pocket in her jacket, large enough for his bat form. He turns into a bat and gets into it. He poked his head up.

"Okay, let's go" Blaze said and walked out from the hotel, Silver was safe from the sunlight and gets back into the pocket.

Soon they arrived at the metro and Silver got out from her pocket, still in bat form.

"Thanks for the help Blaze" Silver said and nuzzled against her face, they were in the shadows.

"No problem, Silver. See you later" she watched him leave into the metro in his bat form.

* * *

In the metro, Nebula and Shadow still wondered about the bodies on the train far away, if it was something else than a vampire or werewolf that killed them.

"It's gotta be a werewolf. Look at the claw marks on the corpses" Nebula pointed.

"Yeah, that's a big one. But this looks bigger than any other werewolves" Shadow said. He was petting Bella at the same time. They then saw Silver coming down and he seemed happy.

"What's up?" Nebula asked him.

Silver couldn't open his mouth, he was just too dreamy in a trance by the were-cat.

"He's thinking of Blaze right?" Shadow whispers to Nebula.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's leave him in his thoughts" Nebula said, Silver flew to the ceiling and hangs upside down.

"Heh, what a doofus" Shadow chuckled and shook his head at this.

"Is he always…..uh, what's the word?" Nebula asked Shadow for the description word.

"Naïve?" Shadow guessed.

"Yeah, that one" Nebula chuckled.

"He's not always that" Shadow said and gets up, Nebula got up too.

"Shadow, you're a really good friend to me" Nebula said sweetly to him.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Bella licked Shadow's muzzle.

"Hehehe" Shadow snickered at being licked by the dog. Bella was back to her normal shape due to its day time.

Nebula giggled and gave her dog a hug. Shadow suddenly felt a rapid beating in his heart. Is he in love with Nebula?

"Oh, man. Why am I feeling this?" Shadow said in his thoughts. But he snaps out of it.

"Say, is it already morning right now?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah sort off" Shadow said and stretches out, "I'm gonna rest right now, Nebula"

"Okay. Bella and I are gonna head back home. See you later, Shadow" Nebula said, carrying her dog and walks way.

"Bye bye" Shadow waved good bye for them and turns into his bat form, flying up to the ceiling to go to sleep.

But when he fell asleep, he felt the beating in his heart, "Man, Do I have feelings for Nebula?" He thought.

* * *

Cream was also thinking about Tails and could not sleep well at day, so she went up for a walk in her normal shape.

"Man, I know he's cute and kind. But why does my heart beat rapidly?" Cream asked herself, she went back home after 20 minutes of walking and got back to bed.

**xxx**

Amy in her bat form was hanging upside down, sleeping. That was until Shadow in his bat form shouts out loud.

"AMY! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"AHH!" Amy lost her grip and fell but managed to take flight by flapping her arm wings.

"Sheesh! What?!" Amy hisses at Shadow, exposing her sharp fangs.

"This is gonna sound crazy but I need to know what's wrong with me" Shadow said, feeling a bit pale and going crazy.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Amy calms down and asks him.

"Every time I think of Nebula now, my heart feels like a time bomb ticking" Shadow gulps and this made Amy giggle at Shadow for never seeing him so nervous before.

"Ohhhhh….. You are in love" Amy grins at him.

"SAY WHAT?!" Shadow was shocked by what Amy just said.

"I know what it is. You are in love with Nebula. What makes you interested in her?" Amy asked him again. Shadow began to shutter nervously.

"I...I...I don't know" Shadow shuttered.

"Come on tell me" Amy said.

"I don't know! I'm going crazy, man!" Shadow flying around like crazy.

"Dude, just calm down!" Amy flies after him.

Shadow took a deep breath and exhales, calming down.

"Okay, she is beautiful like a flower and those eyes she has" Shadow explains to Amy what he thinks of Nebula.

"You mean she's hot?" this question made Shadow blush madly.

"WHAT! No no no!"

"Come on, admit it. You REALLY like her that she's hot. You're going batty right now" Amy chuckled with a smirk, flapping in the air.

"Okay, I do think so" Shadow calms down, exposed his feelings and defeated.

"I knew it" Amy grabs his cheek with her wing and playfully shook him a little.

"I feel like I'm no monster anymore" Shadow said, "But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"I'm sure she will feel the same, bat boy" Amy smirked.

* * *

With Rouge, she was happy that she accepted Knuckles apology. She had a picture on him with a kiss mark. Suddenly, Silver in his normal form fell off the ceiling and lands on Rouge.  
"OW! Jeez!" Rouge groaned and pushes him off her.

"Sorry Rouge" Silver said and backs away from her, she saw that her picture of Knuckles were nearly destroyed.

"Whoops" Silver gulped in fear.

"It's alright, Silver. I got plenty more" Rouge said with a calm voice. Silver wipes his forehead in belief, "Oh thank god. I thought you were gonna kick my ass" he said. Rouge flew back to the ceiling and hangs upside down again.

"Oh boy, I think I'll sleep on the floor today" Silver said, not wanting to bother Rouge again, he took a blanket and slept on the floor.

* * *

The next night, Sonic was on a walk with Amy and they were discussing about Shadow's situation.

"Really? That's something new for your friend to have a crush on Nebula" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I find it really weird" Amy said. Sonic began to think of something to say to Amy. He thinks for a few minutes without Amy disturbing his thoughts.

"Uh Amy, have you ever had a crush on anyone before?" he asked Amy.

"No I haven't Sonic, not yet" Amy answered his question, they walked to the park and since Sonic was in normal shape, no citizens will panic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something that I came up with for Iblis' hedgehog form of Silver. We all know that Mephiles was resurrected in Shadow's shade form. So what if Iblis was resurrected in Silver's shade form? What would he look like?  
There's a drawing on my deviantart account, the drawing is called Iblis the Flames   
****My username is GothNebula. So I hope you guys can find it on my gallery from Deviantart.**

**I don't own Mephiles or Iblis. They belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

After the werewolves and the vampires have become friends, they don't have to fight each other anymore. But the main leaders for the vampires and werewolves were not happy.

"Unbelievable! How could they have get along like this?!" the lava-like were-hog that resembles like Silver was growling in anger.

"I have no idea, Iblis. But it seems that they are turning against us" the cystallic vampire hedgehog that looks like Shadow, scratches his cheek. His true form is a crystallic creature with red eyes with snake-slit pupils. His spikes got same streaks like Shadow.

"What should we do?" Iblis asked.

"Perhaps we should turn them enemies again" the elder vampire said, turning into a form similar to Shadow, with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"And how are you gonna do that? You can't walk in daylight" the elder were-hog said.

"I do it at night, when we strike" the elder vampire said, he then burst into an evil cackle and so did the elder were-hog.

* * *

With Sonic and Amy, they were inside a swimming hall at night; it was closed so they could have the pool for themselves. But Sonic didn't want to swim, but he had to make Amy happy. Amy walked out from the ladies changing room and Sonic eyes widens at the sight of her two piece.

"Nice outfit, Ames" Sonic shuttered.

"Thanks, Sonikku" Amy said with a sweet voice.

He then saw her jump into the water and made a small splash. Sonic became nervous at jumping into the water himself.

"Come on Sonikku, the water is warm" Amy waved her hand come here.

"Okay…." Sonic gulped nervously.

He jumped into the water by doing cannon ball and did an large splash. Amy got some on her face and giggled.

"Hehehehehe….. Sonikku" Amy giggles cutely. Sonic got up to the surface and gasps for air. He then realized that Amy was right.

"The water is really warm Ames"

"Yeah, come and get me" Amy giggled some more and swims away.

"Here I come" Sonic chuckled with a smirk and swims after her. Amy looked back and saw that he was swimming faster towards her. She squealed and tries to swim faster before he catches up to her.

"Gotcha, Amy!" Sonic swims past her and stops in front of her.

"You got me! You sure are fast in water too" Amy said. She swims to him and held his hands.

"Yup, that's why I got speed" Sonic chuckled.

"Mmhmm… you're lucky to have it" Amy smiled. They both got up from the pool and gets outside.

* * *

Shadow and Nebula were at the abandoned hotel where the werewolves live. Nebula was shooting at the targets with her gun.

Shadow was also shooting at some targets and they both have shot the middle point a few times. For each time the guns were out of ammo, they reloaded them and continue to shoot. Shadow then tried with a sniper rifle.

Bella had on the earmuffs since she's a dog and that dogs have very good hearing.

"So where did you learn how to shoot guns?" Nebula asked, reloading her gun.

"Hmm….. about 5 years ago" Shadow answered Nebula's question and reloads his rifle, he focused on the target. He pulls the trigger and fires at the target, hitting near the middle point.

"Good shot, Shadow" Nebula thumbs up to him.

"Thanks" Shadow smirked.

He then offered Nebula to try shooting with a rifle. She closes one eye and focused on the target.

"Steady, steady, Nebula" Shadow tells her to hold the rifle steady.

"Okay" Nebula winks and fires at the target.

"Good shot Nebs" Shadow said, proud of Nebula. She smiled and gave him thumbs up.

* * *

Rouge and Knuckles were roller-skating at the roller-skate rink. Rouge held his hand and Knuckles blushes at that she has a sly look at him. Rouge then let go off his hand and spins like a ballerina. Many people saw them and they were amazed by this. Good thing that Knuckles was in his normal form.

"Come on Knuckie, dance with me" Rouge said seductively and took his hand.

"O-okay" Knuckles said nervously and the two roller-skates together and does some waltz moves.

He was still nervous of dancing with Rouge for the first time. Rouge remained calm and keeps dancing with him. Knuckles then got an idea and he and Rouge held hands and spins around in a circle. When they danced, Knuckles suddenly thought that she looked so gorgeous and pretty.

Rouge was also thinking the same thing about Knuckles.

"Awww…. so handsome" Rouge dreamily thought in her mind. Eventually they paused from roller-skating and sat on a bench.

"That was great, Knuckles. What came into you being like a gentleman?" Rouge asks him.

"No idea Rouge, it just came from nowhere" Knuckles shrugs.

* * *

Silver in his bat form was hanging upside down on Blaze's arm to see how long he can hang on without falling off.

Blaze was checking the time and it has passed 25 minutes.

"Come on, Silver. You can do it" she said to him. Silver was still hanging and didn't break a sweat yet.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold" he said and keeps hanging.

"Pretend that my arm is a tree branch" Blaze said.

Silver nods and pretends to sleep. After 50 minutes, he released the grip on his feet and turns back to hedgehog form.

"Impressive, Silver. You hanged on me about 79 minutes" Blaze was impressed.

"Awesome" Silver smirked.

* * *

With Cream and Tails, they were playing hide and seek in the park. Tails was the one who counted this time.

"1..2..3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10! Here I come!" Tails shouted and starts to find Cream, she was hiding behind a large rock.

She quietly giggles that Tails would probably take forever to find her.

"Can she be hiding here?" Tails looked up in the tree. "Nope" he shook his head and continued to find her, he then sees Creams foot sticking out from the rock.

"Or maybe she could be...here!" Tails grins and pounced onto her, they both laughed and rolled in the grass.

"Found you!" Tails laughed.

"Teheheheheh….. yeah!" Cream giggled. They playfully fight each other and lots of giggling and laughter was heard from them.

* * *

Iblis and Mephiles were at the roof building watching them play and they are still not happy with this at all.

"Hmph, pathetic. As soon as they are asleep by morning, we'll just capture them all" Mephiles said.

"Indeed, and then we force them to fight each other" Iblis said with a deep, scary voice. He turned into his Silver form but in opposite to Silver's grey color, he's dark reddish brown.

* * *

Shadow was still unsure to tell his feelings for Nebula. He was afraid if he goes crazy again to thinking of her too much. Nebula was busy playing with Bella and Shadow just watched them.

"Should I tell her now or save it later?" Shadow said in his thoughts.

He scratches his neck and walks to Nebula who was done playing.

"Nebula, how do you feel about the truce has passed a few days?" Shadow asks her.

"I feel like it's going awesome and that vampires and werewolves are no longer rivals anymore" Nebula said.

"Yes, but I wonder if the elders find out" Shadow became worried.

"Elders?" Nebula asked at what he meant.

"I heard it's a myth of the oldest vampires and werewolves. They are neutral to each other but wants their minions to be enemies, I'm not sure if they exist" Shadow explained to her.

"I see. Hopefully we'll see how it turns out with our friends. Though I feel sad for vampires that can't walk in daylight" Nebula said.

"I know, Nebula. I got a wish that I could become a dhampir, a vampire species immune against sunlight" Shadow said with his ears droops down.

Nebula saw this and rubs Shadow's quills to help him cheer up.

He purrs a little and his frown goes to a small smile.

"Say Shadow, is it something else you're thinking of?" Nebula asked him again.

"Well...I got a strange...feeling in my heart" Shadow told her about how he feels for her.

"What do you mean?" Nebula wanted to know.

"My heart beats like crazy sometimes" Shadow said.

"And?" Nebula said, wanting to hear more from him.

"Well….I….." Shadow stutters and couldn't take it anymore. He grabs Nebula and kissed her hard on the lips which surprised the female werehog.

He pulled from the kiss and was worried if she's gonna smack him, but instead she kisses him back, both closes their eyes and wraps their arms around each other.

Nebula's tongue was in Shadow's mouth and she felt his vampire fangs which she really liked.

They kissed for a minute and pulled away from it.

"Nebula, I do believe I love you" Shadow said with a blush.

"I do too, Shads. I love you too" Nebula hugs him.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later; the vampires and the werewolves are starting to get along very well and that they no longer fight each other anymore. The war between vampires and werewolves are already over. But the elders did not want this to happen, so they came up with a plan to make them fight again.

"Tonight, we'll capture the females. You know what to do, Iblis. Since you can walk in daylight" Mephiles said.

"Yes" Iblis said and changes into his form that looks like Silver, yet still reddish dark-brown and without the lava-streaks.

"And make sure the female vampires don't burn in sunlight" Mephiles said.

"Yes Mephiles, I won't fail you" Iblis said and jumps onto the street and went to find the girls.

* * *

With Nebula, she was having a girl time with Blaze and told her about that she and Shadow has fallen in love.

"Unbelievable! First werewolf and vampire couple!" Blaze said with surprise.

"Yup. And he had those gorgeous red eyes. They were like rubies that I have ever seen" Nebula sighs dreamily.

Bella smirked at this and shook her head that her owner is feeling love in her heart.

"Yeah and uh, I don't know if I have feelings for Silver right now. I mean I couldn't kill him and he acts so gentlemanly to me and..." Blaze was unsure what to say more about Silver.

"And what?" Nebula wondered.

"I don't know, he seems a bit…..naive" Blaze said.

"How exactly is he naive?" Nebula asked again.

"He kinda doesn't react much at my anger and he just remains calm often" Blaze tried to describe how naive he is.

"Wow, that's something new. And what do you think of him?" Nebula said, petting her dog.

"He's kinda handsome and cheerful at some point" Blaze admitting her likeness for Silver.

Nebula saw that Blaze does love Silver, "Oh, so you love him?" she said with a smirk.

Blaze blushes deep red and gulps, "Ye-e-e-eah, I do! I do love him a bit" Blaze shuttered nervously and admits. She eventually stops blushing to her normal color.

"See it's not so hard to admit" Nebula said.

Blaze rolled her eyes but grins, "Whatever. And also, where did you find the dog?"

"I found her in the woods when a gang of animal abuser wanted to feed her to a loyal anaconda" Nebula tells Blaze how she rescued Bella.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked happily and nuzzled against her.

"Awww cute, but what happened then?" Blaze wanted to hear more.

"Well I scared the hell out of the animal abusers and even their snake met its end. Then I saw that Shadow has killed most of them, his lasts victims" Nebula continued, "And I bit Bella to turn her into a were-dog"

"Really?" Blaze raised a brow.

"Yup, she didn't want to be a vampire-dog. If she was she'll die in the sunlight" Nebula explained why Bella is turned to a werewolf dog. They heard suddenly someone coming.

"Who's there?"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Bella growled by whomever it was and she knows that it's not a friendly person.

Then it appears to be Silver's silhouette at the wall and Bella's growling got more menacing the more the stranger came. He showed himself and it was Iblis.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked him.

"I'm Iblis and I'm here for you both" Iblis said and grins evilly.

Nebula saw something behind Iblis; it was Cream and she's unconscious.

"Blaze! He's got Cream!" Nebula warned. Blaze saw Cream too and she turns to her were-cat form.

"Sweet dreams, ladies" Iblis tossed sleeping gas on them, causing them to get drowsy and sleepy. Bella ran to hide somewhere so that the sleeping gas won't touch her.

She ran all the way out from the hotel to warn the vampires before Iblis captures the female vampires in the abandoned metro.

* * *

In the metro, Amy and Rouge were having a girl talk about their lovers. Rouge tells Amy how she feels for Knuckles, "He is a bit grumpy and clueless, I think. I guess his fur color red means anger but that's what I like about him" she told her.

"Ok, what I say about Sonic is that his and my colors suits together. He's full of jokes and likes chilidogs than hunting" Amy told Rouge about Sonic.

"Interesting. And what do you think of him as a werehog?" Rouge asked.

"He's more feral but so fluffy. I like to sleep on him" Amy giggled at mentioning the word 'fluffy'.

"Ah, you like his fluffy fur I see" Rouge chuckled with a smirk.

"Yehehehehe… yeah" Amy giggled. Rouge liked hearing her giggle.

"You're sure that he loves you back?" Rouge asked.

"Of course he does, silly. He has a soft spot" Amy said.

"Awww…. nice" Rouge smiled sweetly. They then heard a noise in the metro.

"Did you hear that, Amy?" Rouge listened.

"I sure did. Who's there?" Amy yelled to who it was.

They saw Silvers shape on the shadow at the wall, but it began dramatically changes into a werehog.

"Come out!" Rouge shouted angrily and the stranger was shown to be werehog Iblis and he was warm as hell.

"Ahhh….who the hell are you?!" Amy backs away from the heat.

"I am heat, I am Iblis!" Iblis introduced himself and stretches out his arms for them both.

When they got constricted by the arms, they struggled to get out. They sweat by the heat.

"URGH! LET GO YOU DEMON OF HELL!" Amy screamed.

"Shut up!" Iblis tossed the sleeping gas on them.

"Ohhhhh… I feel so sleeeeepy" Rouge starts to pass out along with Amy.

"Caaaaaan't sleeeep now!" Amy passes out.

Iblis chuckled evilly and takes the knocked out girls to his hideout. Bella saw this and she didn't have time to go after him, she has to warn the vampire boys about this.

* * *

Silver was resting on a hammock and felt relaxed until he heard a familiar barking.

"I know that bark, Bella!" he got off the hammock and turned into his bat form, flying across the train tracks of the metro to find her.

He then heard the barking coming closer and closer until he saw Bella.

"Bella, what happened? Where's your owner?" Silver asked her. Bella barks some more but Silver doesn't know what she's trying to say.

"Okay, calm down. Tails might know what you're trying to say" Silver said, picking up the dog and ran in the tracks to find Tails.

**xxx**

Tails was drinking blood from a dead rat again and he saw Silver and Bella running.

"What's up, dudes?" Tails asked them.

"Tails, Bella is trying to say something. Do you have the translator thing?" Silver said to him.

Tails picked up his translator and puts it on her, "Okay, Bella. Now speak"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

Tails used the remote to find the English translation on the screen.

Bella's barking sounds changes to some of animal noises that she's translating into.

"Coca-doodle doo!"  
"MEOW!"  
"Ribbit! Ribbit!"  
"Quack! Quack!"  
"Moo!"

"Nope, nope, nope. Aha! English" Tails found it and selects 'English' and Bella speaks to this language.

"Tails, Silver! You got to help me find the girls!" Bella said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Bella. Start from the beginning" Silver said, calming the talking dog.

"Okay, I witnessed Nebula, Cream and Blaze getting captured by a reddish dark-brown hedgehog that looked a lot like you. I saw him kidnap Rouge and Amy as well. We need to get the other guys, I can't do this myself" Bella told them what happened.

"Oh, my god. If my Blaze gets hurt I'll rip that kidnapper apart" Silver said angrily.

"Do you know where the kidnapper is now, Bella?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but this guy looked like hell when he was like burning, his skin turned like fire" Bella continued and described how Iblis looks.

"Okay, you said something that he was like fire?" Tails asked.

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"Was he a vampire or werehog?" Silver asked.

"A werehog but kinda demonic" Bella answered.

"Alright, let's go but let go wake up Shadow first" Silver transforms into a bat again and flies up to the ceiling where Shadow is sleeping in his bat form.  
"WAKE UP!" Silver shouted in Shadow's bat ears.

"AAHHH!" Shadow woke up and hovers in the air, "What now, Silver?!" he yelled at him.

"Shadow, no time to fight! A werehog that looks like me kidnapped your girlfriend along with Blaze, Cream, Rouge and Amy" Silver said to him.

"WHAT?!" Shadow screeched like a bat.

"We must go now!" Tails said and moves his hand forward.

"Alright guys and Bella let's go! Let's go!" Shadow shouted and they ran out from the metro to get Knuckles and Sonic for help.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already night time and the vampires are on their way to get to the abandoned hotel to warn Knuckles and Sonic.

They knocked at the entrance and the door opens by itself. They ran in and searched for them. They checked every room and Tails found the one which Sonic has marked with his claws.

"Sonic! Wake up! This is an emergency!" Tails shouted.

He heard Sonic's groan from the door and he opens it, "What is it Tails?" Sonic asked Tails.

"The girls have been kidnapped, even Amy!" Tails told him.

Sonic's eyes widens when he said Amy, "AMY!" he screamed out loud.

"What's going on here, Sonic?! I'm trying to sleep!" Knuckles walks in.

"Knuckles, sorry to disturb but the girls are in danger right now!" Sonic tells Knuckles.

"Oh god, by who?" Knuckles asked.

"By some type of a werehog" Tails said.

"Oh dear, then we must help them, we got a score to settle with them" Knuckles regained self-confidence and goes brave.  
"Ruff ruff ruff!" Bella barked with bravery too.

"Alright let's go guys!" Sonic said and they ran out from the hotel. Shadow carried Bella in his arms.

* * *

At the elders' lair, the girls were hanging upside down by chains.

"Urgh! Where am I?" Amy groaned and opens her eyes.

She looks around and saw the lair and the girls next to her.

"Owww…. my head" Nebula groans in pain.

"Why is it so hot here?" Cream sweats some.

"I don't know, but I can't break these chains!" Nebula tried to break the chains restraining her. Rouge woke up along with Blaze and they struggled too.

"I can't melt them!" Blaze said.

"When I find that werehog demon I'm gonna send his ass in hell!" Rouge growled.

"Muahahaha! Really? I don't think so, Rouge" a strange voice said, revealing himself to be a crystallic vampire with slit eyes.

"Who are you?!" Rouge yelled.

"Shadow?" Nebula gasped.

"I'm not Shadow, I'm Mephiles the dark vampire elder" Mephiles said and made his fingers claw-like. His eyes became redder as well.

"What do you want us for?" Amy asked him with anger.

"That's the problem, ladies. Me and Iblis wants you both monster-species to be enemies again. Normal monsters like you can't ally unlike me" Mephiles tells them.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Blaze snarled.

"Yeah! What she said!" Amy said.

"SHUT UP!" Mephiles hissed at them.

"When I get out of here I'll tear out your heart with by buck teeth!" Cream tried her best threat.

"NOW LET US GO!" Nebula roared at them.

"Oh no, not until you fight the boys you know" Mephiles said, "Or else I'll turn you all into my slaves!"

"Oh, yeah? How many centuries old are you?! Don't you think it's time you realize that this whole rivalry thing is getting old?!" Rouge yelled.

"It shall remain, forever!" Mephiles shouted into her face, he turns and leaves the girls.

"Oh man, Sonic if you're there I love you" Amy said, slightly sad.

* * *

With the boys

Bella was doing her best to sniff for any scents from the girls or the Silver-look-a-like werehog on the ground.

"Got anything yet?" Sonic asked Bella.

She shook her head 'no' and keeps sniffing for them. Silver was feeling a bit worried for Blaze, but Shadow remains strong to not embarrass himself.

"If that kidnapper hurts Rouge I'm gonna make him suffer" Knuckles growled, pounding his fists together.

"Yeah, do your best, Knuckles. I can't let them hurt Cream either" Tails said and they kept walking until Bella smelled something.

"I think she got it" Silver was the first to notice.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Bella ran really fast to the scent she found.

"Whoa, whoa! Bella, show down!" Shadow ran after her.

On the way, Bella had something in her mouth. She walks up to Sonic and showed him what she found.

"Amy's headband, she must be close here somewhere" Sonic said.

"She and the rest of the girls must be at the old cave" Tails said and points at the cliffs near the forest.

"Wow, that's a long way up there" Sonic said.

"You can run can't you, Sonic?" Tails reminds Sonic.

"Oh, yes quite right" Sonic smiled nervously for forgetting his speed. "Alright guys, we run our way to there or fly there those who are vampires" Sonic ordered the guys, he picked up Bella and ran with her.

Knuckles used his spikes from his knuckles to climb on the rocks.

Silver, Tails and Shadow flew up to the cave and dives into it. Sonic, Bella and Knuckles came after them. They ran into the cave in full speed.

* * *

In the lair, Iblis and Mephiles were torturing the girls with their powers.

"So you're gonna surrender or are you gonna obey us, ladies?" Iblis said.

"Neither!" the girls snarled.

"Hehehe! Wanna bet?!" Iblis just laughed evilly and tortures them some more with his flames and Mephiles with his bolts of energy.

"AAAAAARGGGHHHHHH!" the girls screamed very loud.

**xxx**

With the boys, they heard a distant scream which could be the girls.

"It's them!" Tails said, he runs to where the screaming came from and the other boys followed him. The screaming stopped and they ran to the room where smoke came from.

"They must be in there" Sonic said and they ran in to find the girls unconscious.

They have been releases from the chains earlier and Knuckles ran to pick up Rouge.

"Oh, god! Rouge, don't leave me!" Knuckles held Rouge close to him. Shadow found Nebula's unconscious body and he kneels down to check any pulse. She indeed has a pulse as well as the other girls too. The female werewolves and vampires are too weak and beaten by the burns and shocking stings. Sonic held Amy close and sobs on her neck.

"Amy, if you wake up, I just want to say I love you" Sonic said.

"Blaze, you're a cat. You got nine lives, please be strong for me" Silver held the unconscious were-cat in his arms.

"Hahahahahahaha! They're not dead, gentlemen! They just unconscious and beaten" Mephiles walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked him angrily.

"I'm Mephiles, the vampire elder" Mephiles introduced himself to the guys.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my Blaze!" Silver yelled.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Bella barked at Iblis from the other side of the cave.

"Silence you little weredog!" Iblis picked up Bella by the neck, but she bit him and ran to the guys.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Shadow held Bella in his arms.

"I hate him anyway. But after all, minor werewolves and vampires like you all should not ally with each other" Iblis said.

"So only elders can?!" Knuckles shouted with his fist in the air.

"I think it's time we teach these elders a lesson, boys" Sonic growled lowly.

"That's right, dudes! LET US FIGHT!" Shadow yelled and goes to his vampire form to fight, claws extends out from his gloves and he attacks Mephiles. Shadow punched him brutally and broke off two of the spikes from Mephiles.

"Urgh! Why you!" Mephiles screamed and smacks Shadow away.

Silver and Tails charged at Mephiles and attacked him at once and they bite and clawed him desperately. Sonic and Knuckles worked together to fight Iblis in his were-hog form, his flames and lava-rock appearance appeared. Sonic punched Iblis in the face and his gloves burned, making him grunt in pain.

"URGH!" Knuckles got his fist burned but he stayed strong.

"You can't touch me, mutts!" Iblis cackled.

Bella licked Nebula's muzzle to wake her up. The were-dog wasn't gonna give up until she tries to get her owner to wake up from her consciousness.

Mephiles threw Silver at some stalagmites in the cave and they broke by the impact. Silver got up and got angrier.

"I won't fall until you're dead!" Silver yelled and lifts up several broken stalagmites and threw them at Mephiles, one of them hits his eye, leaving him one-eyed.

"ARRRRGH! MY EYE!"

**xxx**

Bella was now sniffing on Nebula and she woke up by it.

"Uhhhh…. Bella?" Nebula groaned and got up.

"RUFF! RUFF!" Bella licked her muzzle and the two went to wake up the other girls. Nebula had to bite with her fangs to wake them up. She started with Blaze and bites her long tail.

"YEOW! Nebula!" Blaze screamed.

"Sorry, Blaze. I had to wake you up" Nebula said. She then heard a distant grunt and fighting sounds in the halls of the cave.

"The boys are in trouble, we must wake the other girls up, quickly!" Blaze said in worry, she, Nebula and Bella woke up the other girls soon as possible.

**xxx**

With the boys, Mephiles was grabbing Tails by the throat and hits him in the gut; a weak yelp was heard from the fox.

"UGH!" Tails yelps and fell on his knees, holding his stomach. Purple blood ran from Mephiles blinded eye while his other glowed in rage.

Shadow had his gun and is shooting Iblis since Sonic and Knuckles can't even touch the lava-like werehog creature.

"ARRGH! Silver bullets!" Iblis roared in pain and turns to Shadow.

"Come and get some you lava freak!" Shadow shouted and fires at his Iblis' hands. The lava on his body and the flames were getting weaker and Iblis can't concentrate to stay in this form. Sonic punched Iblis in the jaw really hard.

"Ugh!" Iblis groaned and grunts.

"Take this, BOZO!" Knuckles punched Iblis really hard and sends him to the wall.

"GRRRRRR!" Iblis growled and regains his fire and lava, with each step, smoke came from the foot prints.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls have woken up from their nasty knock out. But now they have to worry about the boys that are fighting the elders and they sure do really need help before they get hurt badly.

"Alright, girls let's fight!" Amy shouted and summoned her hammer, Blaze ignites flames in her hands and Nebula her energy blasts from her hands.

"Let's go get them, girls!" Rouge shouted as they ran at the elders to help their boys. Rouge and Amy charged at Iblis, kicking him in the face when he grabs Knuckles.

"Get away from my Knuckie!" Rouge yelled.

"You little bat bitch!" Iblis grabs Rouge by the wings and threw her at the wall. Amy whacks Iblis with her hammer but after hitting him, her hammer was melting a bit by his heat. She threw it aside and stands next to Sonic.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"After you" Sonic said and they both rushed at Iblis.

"What the…..OW!" Iblis was shoved against the wall roughly.

"Who's the master now, Iblis?!" Sonic taunts him. Iblis growled loudly and got warmer by the heat.

"Amy hurry! I can't hold on much longer!" Sonic felt his hand getting burned.

Amy grabbed the gun that Shadow used and shoots Iblis.

"URGH! Look at what you done!" Iblis roared and his blood leaked like volcanic lava. Sonic and Amy backs off as the lava werehog grabs two stalagmites and breaks them off to use them as weapons.

Nebula used her karate moves to kick Mephiles' ass but when he's in his crystalic form, it was very difficult for her to punch with her bare hands.

"Foolish werehog! Your skills won't work on me!" Mephiles said and grabs Nebula's foot.

"LET GO OR I'M PISSED!" Nebula screamed and her eyes glows purple and she flips him over. Mephiles got up and claws Nebula on the face. She grunts in pain sees she got some slashes on her cheek. Then Cream and Blaze attacked Mephiles while Shadow helps Nebula up.

"Nebs, you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shadow. But that slash gonna hurt when I heal later" Nebula said and sees Blaze and Cream fighting Mephiles. He tries to punch Cream and Blaze.

"Insignificant fools!" Mephiles hits Cream in the face and kneed Blaze in the gut.

"OW!" Blaze yelps and held her gut.

"GET OFF MY GIRL!" Silver grabs Mephiles from behind. In a bear-hug move, he wrapped his legs around Mephiles' waist so that he won't get shoved off.

Mephiles lost his concentration of staying in his crystalic form, it changed him back to normal and Silver bites Mephiles' neck.

"OW!" Mephiles screamed.

He threw off Silver from his back and Silver got caught by Blaze.

"We need to impale his heart" Silver said silently to Blaze. She spots one of Mephiles spikes on the ground and then at Mephiles.

Sonic was having trouble to transform into a werehog since he got some minor burns on himself.

"I still will beat you Iblis!" Sonic was half transformed and used half of his strength to hit Iblis. Amy hits him in the head with her mostly melted hammer.

"KYAAAH!" Amy keeps whacking him until the entire hammer is melted.

"Shit!" she growled that her hammer is useless.

"Oh, so bad! Time to die-..URGH!" Iblis grins and is about to kill Amy when he got hit by Shadow's boot.

"GRRRRR! I'll burn you all!" Iblis powers cause the whole place to erupt. Steam and fire came out of cracks in the ground. Mephiles nearby uses his powers against Nebula as Blaze tries to find a way to stab him.

"YOU CREEPY GIRL WON'T STAND AGAINST ME!" Mephiles yelled and blocks Nebula's punch; this made her angry when she got called 'Creepy'.

"Don't...ever...call me CREEPY!" Nebula yelled and uppercuts him.

"Now Blaze!" Silver shouted.

Blaze used the spike and ran towards Mephiles to stab him in the heart. Before Mephiles could do another attack, he felt something impale him

"AAAAHHHH!"

"DIE!" Blaze set the spike on fire.

"I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Mephiles grabs Blaze, attempting to take her with him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Silver ran in and bites Mephiles' neck to prevent this.

"ARGH! CURSE YOU ALL!" those were Mephiles' last words as he turned to ashes by the burning spike in his heart.

They watched as his energy explodes in the air and disappears.

"You did it Blaze and Silver!" Cream cheered to them. They were both happy that Mephiles is dead, but Iblis' powers are still out of control when cracks build under their feet.

"Uh oh" Sonic gasped.

Shadow looks around and then at Iblis, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" he saw lava coming around where Iblis where standing, Knuckles was unconscious by the attacks earlier.

Nebula quickly rushed towards Knuckles and carries him over her shoulder with her super strength since the echidna is heavy.

The lava was getting closer to them but Nebula ran back in time. Iblis screamed as he was dying.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed until he burst into flames. The cave shook violently and rocks collapses from the ceilings.

"RUN! IT'S GONNA ERUPT!" Sonic shouted and carried Amy bridal style, they all ran away from the cave as more lava burst up from the ground and follows them from behind.

They all came and jumps into the river where the lava cools off, turning the lava to the form of a crust. The others were safe from the flow.

"Thank god, we're alive. I mean un-alive….I mean undead! Argh! Never mind" Amy facepalms.

"It's okay, Ames. We are alive" Sonic said, he gives Amy a hug and she hugs back.

"I can't believe you came for me, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly and pulled from the hug.

"No problem, because I love you" Sonic said as he pulled Amy and kissed her on the lips.

Bella looks away and puts her paw on her face.

"Aww…. so cute Shadow" Nebula sighs lovely and kissed Shadow's cheek, he blushes at this and Bella faints.

Shadow then got a grin and kissed Nebula hard on the lips, making Bella faint again by this.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Bella woke up and barked at them, telling them that they should do this later once they are home.

"Awww…. This is the most beautiful day in my life" Tails sighs happily at the sight of Nebula and Shadow kiss.

Later; the gang came back to the abandoned hotel, the were-mobians gladly accept the vampires to come to their place.

They celebrated their victory together and they never had to worry about fighting each other anymore.

The end.


End file.
